At present, assembly of this kind of structures has the disadvantage of being a complex tax requiring screwing, welding or rivetting of the parts at each connection, with the resulting consumption of time and risk for operators, also requiring higher precision in the size of each element.
The arrangement of the invention optimizes mounting of the mentioned structures overcoming the mentioned disadvantages.